


Healing Love

by ChemicalDefect20



Category: MCU, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Complete, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalDefect20/pseuds/ChemicalDefect20
Summary: Tony spent years coming up with a plan. Ever since he laid eyes on the great Captain America at his party a few years back, all he wanted to do was go on one date. But life's shit with all the constant missions but now he finally has a chance.Until Bucky Barnes was found.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	1. Life. Is. Shit

**Tony**

Finally. No more missions. I know Steve was busy trying to find Bucky ever since there was notice that he might be alive but maybe if I ask, he'll make time for me?

Ah shit.

He doesn't even know I like him. He probably think I'm the biggest asshole around here since we always get into fights. But those fights are the ones that put a smile on my face every time I think back on it. Ironic right?

I gripped the edge of my desk and thought intensely. Okay. Today's the day. After many years, I'm finally going to ask him out. I'm just going to be confident and cool and -

"TONY"

"oh hey! I was just about to say -" I started.

"WE'VE FOUND BUCKY!" I heard Steve said excitedly. Tears were pooling within his eyes and as much as I wanted to be happy for him, I couldn't. My heart dropped to the floor and I just stared at him.

"Tony? Tony.' Steve said, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked several times, hoping that my tears weren't going to fall. I quickly used my rag to wipe my face, faking that I was wiping my sweat when I was actually wiping the tears.

I felt my mouth twist into a smile but my eyes weren't.

"I'm so happy for you," I said simply. Steve relaxed his shoulders and smiled like a puppy. His eyes were glittering with happiness. I wished he looked at me like that.

"Thanks Tones! I've been looking forward to this day ever since I've found out he could be alive. What did you want to say?" Steve said, tilting his head slightly. Fuck. He's so cute!

"I - nothing. Nothing!" I said, putting my hands up.

"Oh. Okay then."

I watched as Steve turned around and walked out the large glass panel. Sighing, I felt my heart clenched and I knew that the next year is going to be hell for me.


	2. Hospital Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Not set/following any specific timeline.

**Tony**

I disappeared behind one of my suits to distract me from what happened two months prior. 

_"I'm sorry Tony. You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice. But he's my friend.'"_

_"So was I."_

I clenched my teeth and bit my lip. I was having trouble screwing one of the parts into the suit. My hands were trembling and I felt my body shake from hatred and sadness.

"Oh for FUCK SAKE!!"

I threw the screwdriver across the room with such force that it stabbed itself into one of my suits. Great. Now I have to fix THAT one.

"What the fuck Tony!" I heard someone shout. I whipped towards the noise and saw Nat crossing her arms as she glared at me. 

"Oh-Oh my gosh. I'm so so sorry Nat! Seriously I didn't m-mean it." I choked out the last part as I felt my legs go weak and crumpled to the floor. I covered my face with my hands and started crying my eyes out that I've been holding in for the past 2 months. 

"I'm sorry I'm s-such a f-failure!" I screamed out loud. I felt two skinny arms wrapped around me and I knew she wasn't mad at me but I still felt like shit. Nat rubbed circles on my back and I thought I was calming down.

Instead I blacked out. 

**Natasha**

"Tony? TONY!" I shouted as I shook his body to wake him up. Grabbing my speaker, I pressed the emergency button and shouted for Bruce to come down to the lab. Within a few seconds, I saw Bruce running towards me and knelt down. 

'What happened?' He asked

'I-I don't know. He was crying really hard and then he just blacked out,' I explained.

I watched as Bruce cut open his shirt and his face dawned with darkness. 

'Shit Natasha, we gotta get him to the hospital. It won't be enough here.'

"Wait what. No! Tony _hates _the hospital! You can't do that!" I cried, grabbing my gun to stop him. I pointed at him while glaring. 

"Woah, woah, woah Natasha! I'm just trying to help! He's incredibly malnourished. He needs sleep and he needs therapy!" Bruce cried while holding his hands up, surrendering. 

"Shit. Sorry Bruce. I think this whole situation gotten to us..." I felt so bad. Bruce wasn't the one who turned his back on us. Steve did. 

Bruce nodded in forgiveness. We both rushed upstairs, calling the rest of the Avengers and the ambulance. Within a couple of minutes, Tony was on his way to the hospital. 

** Steve **

Sighing, I watched Bucky's unconscious body while I waited for him to wake up. I thought back to one of the last conversations I had with Tony.

_"I'm sorry Tony. You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice. But he's my friend.'"_

_"So was I."_

I kept replaying and replaying that conversation in my head because I can visibly see the hurt in Tony's eyes. I. hurt. him. I was supposed to protect the team but instead I broke us apart. Not only that, the past few years I've been in this new world, I've eventually fallen in love with Tony. From his cheeky remarks to his genuine smile and our bickering. I love the man. But...Bucky was also my first love. However, looking at him now, he's a completely different person. And... I thought I would continue loving him when I would see him again but my heart still laid with Tony. Of course that's never going to happen. I broke his damn heart...And he knows that I knew about his parents' death...

My train of thought was broken when I heard something interesting on the news.

_"Tony Stark, a.k.a Iron man, was rushed to hospital late this evening. We have not been confirmed of this information but it is to be believed he is in a critical but stable condition." _

I felt my phone ringing in my pocket and looked down at the caller I.D. I never thought this person would call me again.

"H-hello?" my voice trembled. 

"Steve? Oh my god. Look. I'm just going to keep this simple. Get your ass back here and come see Tony. If you don't I'm going to physically come over to you and stick the Tesseract up your butt," Natasha said. Before I could even answer, she hung up on me. 

I have to admit, I'm kind of excited. But incredibly nervous. How was he going to react? Will he push me away? I wanted to say I'm sorry but I'm scared he's going to go into a heart attack. I mean, he's not _that_ old but with all the stuff he's been through. Definitely aged him up. 

I packed a light bag and booked the next available flight to New York. Putting my aviators on, I stepped outside the special facility where Bucky was held in and sighed. 

I'm going back. 


	3. Forgive But Don't Forget

** Tony **

I felt a hot light shining upon me and slowly, I blinked my eyes open. Still groggy, I could hear faint noises in the background but they're all mixed up together. I huffed and groaned, hoping to catch their attention. All of a sudden, I felt a heavy weight on my body. I started to panic.

"Tony! You're awake!" Natasha screamed. 

"Tony...we've missed you!" Bruce cried. 

"We almost lost you...Don't scare us like that again." Clint said sadly. 

I stopped panicking and realised they were my friends. I groaned as I tried to propped myself up against the wall. I felt Thor's arms supporting me and I finally got a good look at where I am once I was comfortable. 

"I'm...in a hospital?" I asked.

"No shit." Clint said. 

I gave a loud laugh because I don't know. I felt happy? It felt good to hear cheeky remarks from my fellow mates. Except...someone was missing...Steve....

"How long was I out for?" 

"2 months." Natasha said. I was surprised, I didn't realised I was out for that long. I felt a pang of sadness to know that Steve wasn't here. Maybe he really didn't care...

We heard a light knock and I was too busy looking down, letting sadness consume me. I assumed it was the doctor but then I heard a calming, soothing, _familiar, _voice.

"Hey... is Tony aw-" 

I looked up, wide eyed and stared at him with my mouth slightly opened. 

"Oh-oh my god. Tony..." Steve breathed out, dropping the grocery bags on the hospital floor. 

Natasha signalled the rest of follow her while Steve stayed. Great. now he's just going to say 'don't ever see or talk to me again.' 

"Um...How are you?" Steve asked dumbly. 

"Great. Just great." I said, plastering a fake cheer in my voice and a fake smile. I fumbled with my thumbs until he spoke up again. Steve was sitting on the bed now. 

He gave me a smile. The one that I fell in love with. 

**Steve**

"Umm...well...Bucky woke up... And h-he's been adjusting well to the new world." I mentally slapped myself. The reason we're here in the first place is because of Bucky and I just mentioned his name within the first five minutes of him waking up. 

"Oh. That's great." Tony replied simply. 

"I've been here for the past 2 months. I flew in here the day I heard that you went to hospital." I said bravely. I wanted Tony to know I was there for him the whole time. 

He looked up at me surprised. 

"Really?" He said with his brown eyes going wide.

"Really." I replied reassuringly. 

Silence fell upon us for a while until he spoke up. This was the first time he has asked a question since he woke up.

"Why did you said that?" Tony asked quietly.

"Say what?" 

"T-that's he's your friend. Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't want to -" 

"No, no no! It's fine. it's your right. Look," I started, shifting myself to a better position, "I...really don't know. I was so STUPID. You...You meant the world to me and I threw that all away for...him." 

Tony looked away, tears spilling in his eyes. I could tell he was really hurt by what I said. 

"I-I know it doesn't seem like it but I love you." I said quietly, blushing furiously.

"You mean loved right?" Tony said, taking a sip of water.

"No. I love you. Before and after Bucky. I still do." I said, clasping my hands around his. 

I squeezed my eyes shut and tears were flowing. I felt Tony's hands tremble under mines and I looked up. He was biting his lip and crying as well. God, his beautiful eyes. 

"Tony, look. I'm not asking you to forget the past because it's hard to. I know. But...please forgive me. I missed you and...and I really want us to start over." 

For once, Tony genuinely smiled back and said,

"Okay. Let's do that." 


	4. New Beginnings

**Third POV**

It's been a whole year and so many things had happened. Bucky was with Natasha and Tony was back to his cheeky, sarcastic self. Steve move back with the Avengers and eventually they've all forgave each other. Some days though... the guilt consumes Steve even though he knows they're all best friends now. 

**Tony**

I smiled at myself in the mirror and put on a clean white dress-shirt and some trousers. Today's the day. I'm going to get my date. 

I sprayed my cologne on, shook the nerves and blasted some music. I replayed my plan over and over my head. I would walk up to Steve, confident and cool, take his hand and ask him out on a date. Simple right? But I'm so nervous. I know we've hurt each other really bad in the past but I'm over it now. 

I walked down towards the gym that I made for Steve and stopped outside the door. I smiled but then my smile dropped as I heard a muffled cry instead of bags being punched. 

Slowly, I opened the door quietly so he wouldn't hear me. I watched as Steve cried and hugged the punching bag. He was so cute. I melted at the sight of him. 

"Hey Capsicle... What's going on?" I said, sitting down with him. 

I watched Steve freeze and blushed furiously. He clearly didn't know I was there until I spoke. Whatever was bothering him must've been really bad. 

"Tony...I'm sorry." Steve choked.

"What for?" I frowned 

"I know you forgave me about what happened with Bucky but I feel so guilty. If I hadn't said that, I wouldn't have put you in the hospital and made you hate me," Steve cried.

"I don't hate you Steve," I said clasping his hands, "Steve...If I hated you, I wouldn't be asking you on a date right?" I smirked. 

Steve looked at me with a shocked expression and cried even harder. I was taken aback. I thought he would've liked it.

"You're only saying that to make me feel b-better!" Steve shouted into the punching bag and hugging it so tight that it broke. All the contents came spilling out. 

I knew that the guilt was consuming him but I didn't want him to be like this. I went behind him and wrapped myself on top of him. I made him let go of the punching bag and he was touching my arms.

"Tony..." Steve breathed out. 

Putting my chin on his shoulder so our faces were touching I said,

"Steve...a year ago you asked me to forgive but don't forget. Well. I know it's hard but I'm asking you to forget. I forgave you and you forgave me. I know it's not ideal but if you look at it in this way, if we didn't have the fight, I wouldn't have gone to the hospital, you wouldn't have shown up and we would still be on non-talking terms. It's twisted up but I'm glad it happened because I realised I love you." I said sweetly into his ears. Steve's body trembled underneath me and cried. Not out of sadness but pouring all the guilt out for a new start. 

I hugged him tighter and without letting go, I whispered,

"Go on a date with me?" 

Steve turned around and looked hopeful through his tear-stained eyes. 

"Of course," Steve said, grinning sweetly and hugging me back. 


End file.
